Tell Me I'm A Wreck
by identity-infedelity
Summary: New girl Bella Swan is jaded and missing pieces from her past. Edward is broken and moody. They try to fix eachother before it tears them apart. *OOC/REGULAR COUPLES*
1. Chapter 1

**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS EVERYTHING.**

- - - - - - - - - -

Have you ever woken up from a dream completely happy, and then realized it was simply a dream, and nothing more.

Life has it's ups and downs but how deep are you when your only escape is unconsciousness

I now walk around numb. My only escape consists of sleep and music.

I slip into the chilly September air and drag my half conscious self to the bathroom. I don't even recognize the person in the mirror anymore. My shoulder length light brown hair now dyed dark brown and cut and layered above my shoulder. Its natural curl remained as well as the side swept bang. Odd chocolate, brown eyes sweep across the reflection, two rosy plump lips without the strength to turn upwards anymore. She used to tease me about biting them.

I quickly shove the memory away. Lock it in the box of forgotten and throw away the key.

I run back into my room when the bloody fucking alarm clock goes off. Oh right, school. How could I forget why we moved into this hole in the wall? I'm not going to lie, I love this house. I love my room even more. It's the only one on the third floor. Isolation is my mantra. The walls plain white surround me, with a dresser overfilled with books, a bed never made, a closet that is barely filled with clothes and a snowboard, an acoustic guitar standing next to the bed. The best part of the room: my window. Yes my window. My. Fucking. Window. Only covered by a shear curtain, I can easily slip out and sit on the roof for hours doing absolutely nothing and sometimes reading or writing music. Sometimes I think about my old life in Alberta, my family, friends….

_Panic. Box. Key. Thrown away. Relief_.

Okay, school. New school. Fan fucking tastic.

I throw on some faded jeans, black pullover and faded blue chucks, grab my bag, glasses and run out the door.

_This place isn't so bad_. As I walk the leaves fall around me and I breath some relief. It almost feels like home.

But it never will be.

* * *

**Gah, first chapter. Any good. I would love ideas and guidance.**

**I'll try my hardest to update some more. Look out for next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS EVERYTHING.**

* * *

The leaves crunched under my feet as I walked to school. My iPod, my savior, is secure in my back pocket as it blares Every Avenue.

The high school wasn't that hard to find, Charlie was right. At least he was helping me without crossing my comfort zone. Me and Charlie were alike in most ways. Quiet, kept to ourselves and kept our emotions at bay. He's had the same ridiculous moustache since I can remember. I always remember it tickling my face as he kissed me goodnight. It never hit me before, but I missed him.

Every high school is the same. Brick by boring brick buildings with black painted letters and the office right in front. The only difference here is that everyone knows everyone. They could even tell you whose vehicle is whose and why they drive it. Then there's me. Isabella Swan, new girl. Fuck, they probably knew about me the minute I stepped foot in this hick town.

As I made my way to the office I couldn't help but notice everyone was staring and I mean everyone. Well shit, no I didn't catch you all staring at me fucking idio-

My body collided with something hard and I slammed back into the ground, my bag spilling onto the ground. Of course I'd run into someone on my first day. I looked up ready to stand and apologize when I met a pair of ice blue eyes shooting dargars right at me. _Mabye I'd just stay here._

"I, um. Sorry." My voice came out quieter than I hoped.

"Yea," she snapped and walked away.

It was then I noticed who she was. Or who she must be. Staring at a pair of long, lean legs covered by designer jeans that strutted away. Of course she'd have some sort of frilly top paired with heals. What is it, fucking two degrees out? Jesus, you'd think she'd expect her own trailer too.

I stood up quickly, dusted off my backside and grabbed my bag and ipod. I didn't feel my body moving but I was booking it out of those eyes that held sympathy for me. I wonder if I could get away with skipping the first day of school.

I pulled my hood up and kept my eyes down as I made my way into the office. I swung open the door and hesitantly walked up to the counter where a rather pudgy looking redhead awaited me with a very big smile. It's fucking eight in the morning, no one is that happy to be here.

"Uhm, I'm Bella Swan. I'm new." I practically whispered.

"Oh yes Isabella," did I not just fucking say Bella? "We're very glad you joined us this year. Here's your schedule, map and a sign sheet you'll need to get all your teachers to sign and bring at the end of the day."

"Okay, thank-you very much." I replied. Grabbed the papers and walked out the door.

With the map right underneath my nose, I made my way to math. Well if I didn't hate today, now I'm ready to set someone on fire.

Walking into a new class is never fun. Walking in five minutes late sucks even more. After getting my slip signed I had to introduce myself then go to my assigned seat. The rest of the morning followed with Spanish and geography. By the time lunch came around I was dragging my already tired feet. I had a couple invitations to sit with this girl Jessica and Mike but I turned them down. All I wanted to do was sit and sulk. Finding an empty table in the back, I sat with my lemonade and apple. I took a sip of my drink to keep the bile that was stuck in my throat since my encounter with Ice Queen down. Thank god I didn't have any classes with her.

_Back home we would have stuck together. If she was here she would have ripped those heels off and shoved them somewhere Ice Queen wouldn't appreciate. If she was here, with me._

I closed my eyed and tried to keep the tears from falling. My hands clenched to fists on the table top as I tried to control my breathing. The sound of a chair scraping next to me made my eyes shoot open. A thin brunette with mousy brown hair and pretty green eyes hidden behind thick rimmed glasses just sat there staring at me.

"Hi, I'm sorry. You looked upset. I'm Angela, you don't mind if I sit with you do you?" God, she looked just like her. Memories kept playing behind my eyelids. I opened my eyes once more and pushed the chair back quickly as I stood.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, my throat thick with sadness.

I grab my bag and hurry to the door to make a quick exit. As I swung the door open Ice Queen was right there with her posse. I glanced quickly at them all, one big guy with dark hair, one small girl with spiky black hair and one who looked just like Ice Queen herself. It wasn't till the last one that my eyes stayed glued too and widened slightly.

Un tidy oddly colored bronze hair fell into his piercing green emerald eyes that smoldered into mine while a strong jaw and full red lips held into a straight line. He was casually leaning against the wall, he looked at ease but his eyes told a different story.

"Fuck, I thought after this morning you would have ran home screaming." Ice Queen snapped. _Screaming. Screaming. High pitched screams. Blood. Blood. Dead hollow eyes._

"Rosalie shut the fuck up. I'm hungry and we don't need your petty words." Greek God sternly turned on her. He pushed off the wall and walked past me into the lunchroom while the rest of the family followed. Ice queen glowered before joining her family.

I ran to biology.

* * *

**Okay I'm sorry yes i cut the first day into two chapters. But it's written. Probably be up in the next couple days**

**And haha to everyone who thought she would run into Edward in the parking lot. **

**Review please!! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS EVERYTHING.**

* * *

I sat in biology alone.

I thought about her and what happened that night. I thought about if we hadn't decided to drive and instead just stayed there. Would she still be here? Would I still be in Alberta with her?

The first bell interrupted my thoughts and brought me back to the class. I kept my eyes down on my binder with my hair swept around me creating my walls. I was barely aware of someone sitting next to me but I didn't care. The class started and I was able to copy down the notes without processing what I was writing. A crumbled paper landed on my notes, startling me from my daze.

_I'm sorry about Rosalie._

I looked from the elegant script to the person beside me and froze. Greek God sat right there staring at me. Today was such a long day, I gave up.

_Thanks._

I shoved the paper back to him and caught up on the notes.

_You okay?_

I lied.

_Perfect._

_Don't lie._

Shit.

_I'm fine, drop it._

_I'm Edward Cullen._

_Awesome?_

_I wanted to introduce myself. Looks like we'll be lab partners for the rest of the year._

I looked around the class. Everyone was oblivious to the fact that me and Gree-Edward, were passing notes. Everyone had a partner too.

_Great. I'm Bella. _

_I know. _

I threw the paper back at him, packed my stuff and ran out of the class before anyone had gotten out of their seat when the bell rang. With my hood up, hair slightly damp, I walked into the office, dropped off my paper before Ms. Happy could question me.

I zipped my jacket and continued my walk home. My thoughts and emotions hit a new level today. I hid my eyes downward and made it home in record time, completely wet from the rain. I unlocked the door, threw my bag in and shut the door. Tears burst through and gushed freely down my cheeks. I slid down the door and rested my head in my hands. Unfamiliar noises came from me as I sobbed on the ground.

We were both there so why her. She may be dead but I'm the one who's suffering. Living without her wasn't an option. We planned our lives, all our hopes and dreams were right there. I wiped my nose on my sleeve and continued to sob.

"You said you'd be here with me. We promised each other never to leave. You said till the day _we_ die so why did you go. All you had to do was fight. Was I not worth it? Am I fucking worthless. Would you rather die than stay with me?! Please. Please show me you're listening. Anything, please. Don't make me go on with out you. I can't go on without you. How did you not get that?! I love you. Fuck, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry." I whispered at the end with tears drying on my cheeks. I walked upstairs, threw my bag in my room and started a shower. I quickly stripped and stepped into the burning water. I relaxed all my muscles and washed away the salty tears. I got out, changed into sweats and a white t-shirt before starting my homework.

After I finished my work, I headed downstairs to see what Charlie had to eat. He would be hungry when he came home so I opened up the cabinets and found a can of Spaghetti 'os, chips and some bread. The fridge wasn't any better. Beer, fish, ketchup and an orange occupied the shelves.

"Bella?" Jesus, I didn't even hear him come in.

"In here." I called. Charlie came into the kitchen, still in uniform.

"Oh yea, I haven't gone shopping yet." He admitted seeming embarrassed.

"It's okay. I can go tomorrow after school. Spaghetti 'os tonight I guess." I muttered and started to prepare supper. Charlie escaped into the living room and the sounds of a game came on. As I finished heating up dinner, I stared at the red goop before me. I emptied the pot into a bowl for Charlie and brought it out to him.

"Thanks Bells, did you already eat?" He asked.

"Yea I did. Would you mind if I went for a walk, just to clear my head."

"No but make sure you're home before dark." He said without taking his eyes off the TV. "Yea, thanks dad."

I put my jacket on and started walking. Somehow I found myself in a forest beside my house. I sat on a tree that had fallen over and closed my eyes.

_She used to laugh every time I bit my lip. _

I shook my head as to shake the memory away. Edward Cullen sure is beautiful. Why the hell was he trying to talk to me all through biology today? Don't kids run away from new kids? I reached into my pocket and pulled out my iPod. I put on Every Avenue back on repeat and stood up.

_I'm struggling to see the better side of me. _

I rose from the tree and found my way out of the woods.

_When you tell me I'm a wreck you say that I'm a mess._

The lights were still on in the living room as I crept back upstairs.

_How could you expect anything less?_

I threw open my window and sat out on the rood watching the sunset.

_Now you're telling everyone who I only did you wrong. _

I crept back into my room shivering as I shut my window and pulled the sheets over my head. That was the first of many nights where I cried myself to sleep.

_I guess you never knew me at all. _

* * *

**Mhmm, i'm in the process of writing chapter 4 but i got alot of work to catch up on.**

**So this one may be late, but the writing will pick up during christmas break!! (:**

**Suggestions on where you want the story to go are appreciated .**


	4. Chapter 4

**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS EVERYTHING.**

* * *

I woke up 32 times last night. 32 times.

Bright green emerald eyes would greet me in my dreams and I would jolt awake sweating. Eventually I gave up. I would strum my guitar on my roof until my alarm went off, then crawl back into bed and pretend to be asleep until Charlie left.

School had the same boring routine. Class, class, class, lunch, avoid Ice Queen, class, ignore Edward, walk home, cook, play guitar.

I could feel my brain frying as the days wore on. Soon enough my days blended into nights. I often had 10 cups of coffee to keep awake. No one at school really noticed with the exception of Edward and Angela. She would usually come sit with me at lunch. I was glad she didn't pester for answers, unlike Jessica. Edward for some reason wouldn't stop trying to talk to me all through the day. Much like the first day, I stay cold and distant. Yet he always says good morning, talks to me in bio and waves with my favorite crooked smile after school. Don't get me wrong I melt into a puddle every time we're in the same room. I just know better than to get close to someone, especially someone who is known as a Greek God in school. Surprisingly enough the little pixie with spiky black hair started talking to me. Alice straight up introduced herself and jumped me with a big hug saying we were going to be great friends. We even had a couple classes together and ate lunch with me some days. I found myself happier and coming out of my shell around her. As soon as I was alone my little black hole welcomed me with open arms. I came back every time with my hood up and eyes on my shoes.

Today, a Wednesday or Thursday, started increasingly and painfully slow. Not only was the shower cold but I couldn't find my favorite pair of jeans. I settled on a pair of straight legged, dark washed jeans. I've never worn them. My mom bought them for me once when we were walking around in the mall. They were shoved behind everything in the closet. I topped the jeans off with my favorite t-shirt. Grey and white striped Ill Scarlett shirt. I also tripped on the stairs trying to put my chucks on and was running late and had to fucking run to school. Did I mention it was fucking cold last night and the sidewalks were covered with fresh ice this morning? Ice doesn't help the uncoordinated.

I made it to math class just as the bell rang.

"Nice of you to make it in lighting time, Bolt." My math teacher yelled out without moving his eyes from his paper. Fucking cunt.

"Sorry Mr. Varner." I quietly apologized and walked quickly to my seat. Mike instantly turned his head towards me.

"Hey Bella. Rough morning?" he asked. Well no shit idiot. I look like crap, rushed to school only to be embarrassed infront of everyone and questioned by you.

"Yea you could say that." I responded lamely.

"What're you doing at lun-"

"Mr. Newton please shut your trap and come do question 5 on the board please." Mike slowly looked away and walked up to the board, paper in hand. Never though I'd be glad Mr. Varner actually addressed someone.

Crap was Mike going to ask me to lunch? It's not like I ever do anything. He fucking watches me sit and eat in the corner.

Mike came back to his seat and swiveled towards me.

"Sorry, did you want to sit with us at lunch today?" he whispered quickly, eyes begging.

Should I try to be social today? The bell rand and everyone stood up to gather their things.

"Sure." I said and threw my bag over my shoulder. Mike's smile broke over his face, making his cheeks look bigger. I couldn't help but give a small smile in return.

"Alright I'll save you a seat." He said and rushed to his next class.

I made my way to Spanish and took my seat behind Jessica. As Mr. Geoff started writing notes on the board, Jessica turned in her seat to face me.

_What is with everyone talking to me today? _

"Bella, did Mike ask you to lunch today?" She asked with a knowing look on her face.

"Uhm, yea. He did." I said quietly and continued to copy down notes.

"He's saving you a seat isn't he?" she asked with snarkiness to her tone. I nodded.

"I don't understand it." She said staring right at me. What the fuck she's staring right at me.

"You're not even that pretty." She mumbled as she turned around.

Okay! Where the hell did that come from? Fucking bitch.

Jessica ignored me for the rest of class and I finally made it to Geography. The pixie was already in her seat beside me smiling a thirty thousand watt smile.

"Bella! I haven't seen you all day! How've you been? You okay? You look well… defeated." Wow, was that one sentence?

"Alice slow down. We only have on class together and yea it's just… been a rough day." I confessed to her then doodled on my notebook. Our conversation was stopped once the teacher entered. Why do all geo teachers insist we know what every forest is called and what the difference is between oak and maple trees? They're fucking trees.

When class finished everyone cleared out and Alice met me at the door.

"Alright do you want to sit with me at lunch? We can talk about your day?" she proposed.

"As much as I want to Alice, I told Mike I'd sit with him today."

"Ew Newton? Okay well good luck. If you need there's always a seat saved for you at our table." I stopped right in the middle of the hallway.

"Alice, me and Rosalie don't get along. Thanks but I don't want to piss her off anymore."

"Oh I know, but Rosalie is cold at first to new people. You just have to get used to her or ignore her. She'll come around." She started walking towards the cafeteria. As soon as we entered the room she whispered in my ear.

"By the way, it's Edward who always saves that seat for you." Alice giggled then ran off. _You have got to be shitting me_. I was frozen to the ground. There was an open seat right next to him. _What the hell?_

"Bella!! Over here." I was pulled out of my trance and looked to who called my name. Mike kept waving me over oblivious to Jessica who was unimpressed. I stole one more glance at the Cullen's table and saw a strange sight. Edward Cullen had his head turned and was glaring at Mike Newton. Glaring at Mike Newton? Did those two even talk? I walked over to Mike's table and sat down at the seat next to him. With that the questions started.

"Bella! How do you like Forks?"

"What're your plans this weekend?"

"Are you not eating anything?"

"Do you even have a boyfriend?"

"Guys, guys shut up. Don't scare her away."

The only one who remained quiet was Angela. She knew me well enough to know I'm very quiet. She also knew every answer to those questions.

"Bella, what do you think of a themed school dance next month?" Erik Yorkie, a tiny Asian with jet black hair asked me.

"Have you even ever been to a dance?" a rude question sprang from Lauren Mallory's mouth. He dull blue/green eyes stared me down. _Did I really have to answer that?_

"Of course she hasn't. No one ever asks her, right Bella?" Jessica answered for me. The whole table erupted into giggles while Lauren laughed like a fucking baboon. Jessica sat there leaning on her arms, smirking.

_Maybe I'll let this one slide…_

"Of course she's been to one. You must have been popular back in Colorado right?" Mike stepped in.

"Well I wasn't all that popular but I have been to school dances before." I told them weakly.

"But has a guy ever asked you to one?" Lauren snapped. _What the fuck is this, a tag team?_

"Yes." I answered truthfully.

"Family doesn't count." Lauren replied.

"It wasn't family."

"Was he ugly?" Jessica asked.

"No?" _How the hell does someone so shallow have any friends?_

"Was he retarded?" Lauren added.

"Handicapped?"

"Blind?"

"Paid to take you out?"

My tears welled up so that all I could see was blurred colors. Jake had taken me. I loved him so much. We danced the night away and forgot everyone but each other. We were happy in the beginning.

My chair scraped behind me as I stood up and reached for my bag. Tears streaked down my face as I walked quickly outside to the parking lot.

Jacob was my everything. We joked about moving in together, married with kids. He always held me when I needed it. He was my rock. He was my sun. He was mine.

I got to the end of the lot before I fell into the ground. My palms, now bleeding, were streaked from the rain coming down. Two strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me against them. I raised my head and stared right at Edward Cullen who was staring right back. His eyes shone bright with worry and sympathy surround by a thick line of lashes that created shadows on his sculpted cheek bones. The mop of damp dark hair matted onto his forehead. A cool hand brushed away the rain from my cheeks and hair behind my ears. He pulled me up with him and used his free arm to grab my bag. His other one was wrapped tightly around my waist.

We walked to a shiny, silver Volvo and threw my bag in the backseat. I made my way to the passenger side when he opened the door for me. He slid into the driver's side and turned on the car so that heat blasted from the dashboard and filled the car. He gracefully slid out of the parking lot and made his way to the freeway. It was after a couple minutes when I broke the silence.

"Where are we going?" I asked then cleared my throat. Edward turned and looked directly into my eyes before turning back to the road.

"Where ever you want to go."

* * *

**AAH. So they FINALLY get their time together.**

**Next chapter will take a little while. I really want to develop their relationship in this next one. **

**Merry Christmas & Happy New Year!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS EVERYTHING.**

* * *

"Why?" I asked but barely seeing as my throat was clogged. Edward looked at me strangely.

"Why did you help me?" I cleared up when I realized he was looking at me strange because he didn't understand.

"Why did I help you?" He repeated more to himself. I waited silently while he pondered the question.

"Let's just say," he laughed a short chuckle "I used to have those days."

I waited, thinking he would clear up his cryptic statement. I was full out staring at him as I waited and waited. I took in his entire profile. Messy locks of bronze hair kept falling in his eyes due to the fact his bangs are too long, high cheekbones and a strong jaw line carved out of stone with a flawless complexion. His intense emerald green eyes scanning the road while thick dark lashes cast a shadow on his cheeks. My eyes shifted down to his rosy red lips which were quirked into a smirk... Wait what?

_A smirk? What the hell is so funny?_

"See something you like?" he questioned filled with self confidence.

_Why that smug little ass face._

I was still waiting to hear him clear up why he helped me but I averted my eyes to my shoes. When he laughed I looked back at him.

_What the hell is funny now?_

But he just parked and got out of the car.

_Ok, conversation over I guess._

I sat there looking confused until I realized he was waiting for me. With shaking eyes I managed to undo my seatbelt and get out of the car without stumbling. He was waiting on the other side, still smiling and hands deep in pockets.

"I thought you might be hungry seeing as we left during lunch." He admitted bashfully. The restaurant was a cute little Italian shop. We walked in together and headed to the first empty booth we found. We had just sat down when a bimbo looking waitress waltzed up. Se sized up Edward before asking him.

"Hi there. I'm Katie; I'll be your waitress today. Is there anything I can get you to drink?"

_God all that eyelash batting I may have to call an ambulance for her seizure. _

"I'll have what she's having." He responded looking right at me. Katie turned to me completely stunned I was there.

"I'll have a coke." I replied with a little harshness at the end. She jotted it down and returned to Edward.

"Ok, I'll be right back out to take your order and your coke." Note singular on everything she just said. I glanced down at the menu in silence then back up at Edward who was still staring at me.

"See something you like?" I asked.

He quirked his eyebrow and held his crooked smile.

"Possibly. You're cute when you're jealous."

I ignored the first part.

"I was not, she's just degrading to women."

"Whatever you say." He leaned back and smiled.

"I wasn't." I looked back to the menu.

"I believe you." The sincerity in his voice made my eyes return to him.

"Why did you help me?"

Something flashed through his eyes and he leaned his forearms on the table.

"Why were you crying?"

Shit. I didn't want to tell him about Jake. Or anything regarding my old life. My eyes started to sting so I ducked my head down and closed my eyes.

"Don't listen to them. Everyone in fact."

Something warm touched my hand and filled my body with warmth before I even knew it. My eyes shot up to his pale beautiful hand resting lighting on mine. I opened my mouth when friggin Katie came back. Our cokes landed hard on the table right where our hands were moments before. She glared at me.

"What can I get you?"

"I'll have whatever he's having." _Ha! Take that. _

His eyes shone and his smirk returned.

"We'll have the mushroom ravioli please." Katie walked away without saying anything.

"Well played Swan."

"Thank-you."

"Why were you crying?"

_This guy wastes no time does he. _What could he want? Why does he want to know?

"Why?"

"Well it's not everyday I pick up a girl from crying then take her out to lunch." He shot back still looking in my eyes.

"Listen I don't know you that well and I rathe-"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ц, favorite color is white, favorite band is The Misfits, favorite movie is Donnie Darko, 17, I play piano, guitar and I want to be either a doctor or musician." He took a breath then looked at me expectantly.

"Isabella Marie Swan, grey, Band of Skulls, Friday Night Lights, 17, I play guitar and I'm undecided."

Our food was thrown onto the table and both of us just stared at our plates. I pushed the food around feeling full. He was doing the exact same thing. I took a sip from my now watered down coke.

"Are you actually hungry?" He asked looking at me while stirring my food.

"Truthfully?" He nodded. "No."

"Good, me neither." He stood up, pulled on his jacket and pulled out his wallet. I started to do the same till his warm touch stopped me from taking out my cash.

"Don't bother." He said and gestured me to walk ahead. He matched his strides to mine and opened both the restaurant and car door.

_Jesus this guy is efficient. _

Edward slid in beside me and started the car.

"How do you feel about tattoos?" He asked while backing out.

"I've always wanted one but never had the chance or cash to get one."

"I can take care of both is you can forge your dad's signature well."

_Fuck Charlie is sure as hell going to disown me. _

We arrived at a spiffy looking tattoo shop fives minutes later. Edward drives _way _too fast. He opened up the shop door and whispered "Just follow my lead ok."

The shop had dark grey walls and black leather chairs with machines and side tables beside them. The back wall had a door with a sign for piercings and long vertical mirrors. The left wall had shelves with hundreds of customer final product pictures and a long bench for waiting. To the right was a clear glass counter with possible tattoo images and behind it was the artist. He stood taller then me, flipping threw a magazine bobbing his head to the music in the shop. His dark brown hair was swept back at the nape of his neck into a ponytail, with bright blue eyes, dark scruff and sleeve tattoos on both arms._ Hello Fucking Gorgeous. _

"Hey guys, can I help you with anything?" he asked. Even his voice is gorgeous.

"Yeah, we're here to get matching tattoos." Edward replied. _Oh yea, he's here._

"Right, I'll just need your parents to sign these before we can get started." He handed us two clipboards with papers.

"Didn't you say your dad was going to the fishing shop?" I just nodded as told. "Perfect. My mom's just two shops down. We'll be back in a second." Edward replied and grabbed my hand before leaving the shop. Once around the corner and out of sight from the gorgeous man, he thrust a clipboard into my free hand.

"Ok, just sign Chief Swan's signature." He still didn't let go of my hand.

"Uhm, Edward?"

"What?"

My eyes just pointed to our joining hands. "Oh right, sorry." He dropped my hand and we both started on the paperwork,

"Y'know you know you shouldn't stare at him like that. He's starting to get ideas." I just snorted.

"Yea. Thanks dad." I muttered. We walked back in shop and gave Gorgeous our papers.

"Sweet, What were you guys thinking of getting?"

"It was undecided." Edward told him.

"Well here's a portfolio of options for you guys to look at." I took the binder from him and our fingers brushed. When I looked up he was smiling at me. I started flipping through the first pages of dumb animals when I felt Edward's chest against my back and his hands overlapping mine. My body flushed with heat. _What the flying fuck des this kid think he's doing?_ I was still stunned when he whispered in my ear. "What do you think we should get?" I gulped, unable to think with him so closed and all around me.

"How about that one?" His pale finger pointed to three white Hawaiian flowers. My body only found the movement to nod while Edward's fingers brushed over my knuckles.

"Sure, sounds good. Just let me get some things set up." Gorgeous walked away occasionally stealing glances at the two of us. _Well is we're going to play, I want a turn._

I turned around in Edward's arms and leaned back towards the counter and pulled on his belt loops.

"I want mine on my hip." I told him smirking and looking up through my lashes.

He raised an eyebrow and leaned forward.

"You can get it wherever you like." His lips whispered into my neck. I shivered from the closeness and he smiled against my skin.

"Ok you two. Who wants to go first?" _Oh fucking hell._

"Bella?" Edward asked.

My hands start to shake and I swallow before nodding and walk slowly to the chair. Edward walks beside me sensing my nerves and grabs my hand.

"Don't worry; I'll hold your hand."

I get set up in the chair, peal my shirt back and get the area cleaned.

"Ok, this may hurt so concentrate entirely on something else." Oh Gorgeous one says before starting the machine. My hand becomes enveloped in something warm and soft and I turn my head to where Edward sits on my right, smiling in reassurance. We just stare at one another as I intertwine my finger through his, concentrating entirely on this something in front of me.

* * *

**I'm sorry for being really slow but I just took my holidays to relax.**

**I'm back though and will keep writing when I have the time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS EVERYTHING. CAUSE SHE'S COOL LIKE THAT.**

-----

The pain wasn't even there. Before I knew it, three white Hawaiian flowers were permanently sitting on my hip. Me and Edward switched spaces while he got his tattoo on his wrist. He didn't even seem to notice the machine piercing his skin with ink; he was too busy playing with my fingers.

Gorgeous stood up and wrapped Edward's wrist in protective wrap.

"Ok, done. Remember to clean the areas every night and re wrap it." Edward turned to me and casually brushed our fingers.

"Why don't you go wait for me in the car babe?" My eyes had a magnetic pull to his, the only movement I could register was my head to nod. He had a lopsided grin then gave my fingers a squeeze before turning to oh gorgeous one.

I threw on my jacket before a gust of wind blew my hair everywhere and hopped in the car. He must have command start because the heat was going and his iPod was playing when I settled in. I searched through his songs before finding a favorite of mine. I sank back into the seat, closing my eyes and falling into a serene bliss.

Why would Edward want anything to do with me? I'm worthless, not attractive. Nothing about me will keep him around. Does he do this with all the girls? Fuck did Rosalie put him up to this? Or was it Lauren? _Breathe, just breathe._ Maybe he is interested. Why? Beats the shit out of me. Besides, how many tattoos would he have if he brought every girl-

Oh son of a bitch I just got a tattoo. Charlie will kick me out on the streets. No, scratch that. He'll kill me then throw me out. Dammit. Why didn'-

Rage Against the Machine came blaring from every direction. My body was back into a sitting position with my eyes wide as moons. One hand flew to my mouth to keep from screaming, the other landed right above my heart to stop it from ripping out of my chest.

That's when my ears started working. Edward dickface Cullen was laughing in the seat next to me. Then I saw we were sitting in my driveway. I faced Edward and threw my seat belt off.

"What the fuck was that for you dirty asshole!" I yelled full force at him. He just stopped laughing to face me with amused eyes.

"Wow. Kitten's got some bite after all." I back pedaled, trying to not sound like a complete bitch.

"Sorry just don't do that," I said forcefully. "Thanks for all of this," Wait a minute…

"Did you pay for both tattoos?" He bowed his head slightly.

"Yea I got it covered so don't worry about it."

"It must have been a lot. How much do I owe you?" I said mentally trying to calculate how little I have in my box upstairs.

"I said don't worry. It's no big deal." He repeated looking out the windshield.

"It is a big deal; you paid for both lunch and this." He was facing me now.

"So? I invited you." Oh. This asshole is angry now? I won't even bother to point out he never asked me.

"Yea and I joined. The least I can do is pay for gas money." I tucked my legs underneath me and turned my body to face him.

"Whatever I don't want your money."

"Well it's not fair for you to pay."

"I wanted to, I'm not asking for your money in return."

"I know but it doesn't seem very fair to you if we both got tattoos and you paid. It doesn't feel right."

"I'm not worried about the fucking money. I got what I wanted."

"What did you want?"

"Time alone with you."

I didn't' realize how close we were till his breath blew over my open mouth. His eyes were searching mine, looking, digging for something beneath the surface. It made me feel vulnerable and exposed. I didn't like it. He slowly leaned forward and my eyes closed. His scent was around me, intoxicating every one of my senses. I waited for the soft pressure of his lips on mine. But it didn't come. Instead his warm breath settled against my ear.

"Goodbye Isabella."

_Awe hell. _

I leaned back and opened my eyes. He looked, well, tense. He was rigid, knuckles white against the steering wheel and he only stared out the windshield.

Blindly reaching for the handle, I threw open the door and stumbled out. I had just made it to the first step when I heard the car behind me pull out. Well what was I expecting? Him to kiss me, walk me in, ask to meet my father then promise to call me? Of course not. I'm a monster, a murderer.

I checked my watch. It was only 2:30. That gives me enough time to have a good cry, shower and start dinner. Maybe even work on some homework. The porch steps creaked with every step I took. Taunting me. I grabbed the key from under the mail box and unlocked the door. The door echoed shut behind me as I ran up to my room.

Everything was in the same order as I left it this morning. The red remained un-made, clothes strewn on the floor with a pile of clean clothes folded at the foot of the bed. The desk from across the room was cluttered with papers and my laptop tucked away on the side. I know I left it this way, but it still looked broken into. Loneliness and sadness clung to the air in this room. No matter what picture I put on the dusty shelves or what color I painted these haunting walls it would change nothing.

There's nothing left to do but start my math homework. My bag didn't seem to be on my clothes covered floor; I turned and dragged myself down the stairs. It wasn't by the door either. I definitely had it today so where…

Oh shit. I left it in Edward's car. Oh well, the teacher's can suck it. My work will not be done. I tried to go through every pocket hoping I didn't have anything embarrassing in there.

I gave up and began to search the kitchen for food. The bare shelves practically screamed at me to go shopping soon. I decided I'd have to throw a bunch of things in a pan and make some sort of stir fry. I got my ass in the shower after I set everything for supper on the counter.

The hot stream burned my skin and soothed my strained muscles. I worked the shampoo in my hair before rinsing it out and did the same with the conditioner.

Why did this Rosalie hate me so much? The rest of that group seemed to have no problem. Me and Alice were great friends and she introduced me to her boyfriend Jasper. He seemed to be a great balance to the living riot that Alice is. Even Rosalie's boyfriend didn't seem to dislike me. Emmett would throw apologetic smiles to me when Rosalie wasn't looking. Then there was Edward. That was one I couldn't figure out. Like a mysterious puzzle that refused to fit together. I knew little about him yet he was someone I could talk to easily. Like a friendship that went back to kindergarten. She would have loved him. Blunt, witty and handsome. Yep, we would have fought over this one. I remember the time she thought she liked Riley. He was the only guy to our trio. They were my best friends.

The water turned cold and I didn't even realize tears were running down my cheeks. I turned the water off and stood with the towel wrapped around me loosely. The cold around me didn't surprise me. Like cold was my best friend. The only one that was always there. I could no longer run from it. My dark hair was tangled into a mess, not even worth the struggle to brush it out. I pulled on a pair of sweats and threw clothes around from my floor. My box of books was still sitting at the end of my bed post. I'd have to ask Charlie about a book shelf. I picked up the heavy square and balanced it on my as I opened the door to my closet and let it land on the ground with a muffled _thump._ Curious, I pulled the object underneath the box. It slid out with effort on my part. A black t-shirt with the faded lettering of The Misfits was the item. Huh. _When did I ever buy this?_ Still on my high from my outing today, I threw it on. I could wear this around the house I guess. Would I ever wear it to school? Hell no. Thankfully my iPod had not been in my school bag. I retrieved it from my jean pocket, grabbed my docking station and went into the kitchen to make dinner. I plugged in the speakers and put on the same song I picked in Edward's car while I started cutting the vegetables.

_**So pretty, so smart, such a waste of a young heart. **_

_Everyone was there. Giving their sympathy to her parents. I stood there alone with tears flowing down my face. Even my own mother wouldn't talk to me. _

_**What a pity, what a shame, what's the matter with your man **_

_The scene from the car replayed in my head. Edward's flared nostrils, his hands running through his hair. _

_**Don't you see what's wrong, can't you get it right, out of mind and out of sight **_

A knock at the door alerted my from my robotic actions. I didn't know if Charlie ever had visitors so I raced to the door and flung it open. My eyes widened and cheeks flushed. Edward stood there leaning against the door frame, my bag hanging loosely from his fingers. His smirk in place.

_**I'm a satellite heart, lost in the dark**_

"Nice shirt." He commented. I looked down. _Fuck, if he didn't think I was mental before, he does now. _My face flooded with color and I rubbed the back of my neck embarrassed.

"I uh.. I just…" _Smooth_ "Is that my bag?" He ducked his head and gave me the bag still smirking.

"I thought you might want it for school tomorrow."

_**You know I haven't slept in weeks, you're the only one I see **_

"Thanks" I mumbled and looked back at him. Motherfucker was still laughing.

"I just found the shirt in my closet and threw it on." I tried to explain nonchalantly. Edward straightened and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I won't tell if you don't" I cocked my head to the side. Edward's head shook, like he was shaking a thought out, and smiled. His eyebrows pulled together and looked at me confused, like he was concentrating on something way too hard to pass as ease.

"Goodnight Bella." He hopped down the porch and walked to his car. I shut the door and leaned my back against it, letting a small smile appear on my face.

_**I'll be true to you, no matter what you do. **_

**_-----_**

**Go look at Company Loves Misery - AngstGoddess003**

**please please please, it is fantastic. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back!!**

**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS EVERYTHING.**

**-------------**

My mind raced through the possible things I could say to Edward. Charlie came home right after he left yesterday. Of course Charlie would pick up on my lack of appetite that particular day. Once I complained of stomach pains Charlie all but ran to the TV, mumbling something about Tylenol.

I walked through the high school parking lot with my hood up, trying to get out of the rain. My shoes squeaked in the hallway and I went straight to my locker. My shit was randomly thrown in my locker making my math book barely visible. I had just pulled out my Spanish notebook when a shadow loomed over me. I craned my neck behind me and almost screamed.

"Edward. You have got to stop doing that." I stood up and faced him, cradling the book to my chest. His eyes were only amused today. No sign of grief or despair into the mix of green.

"It's fucking fun this way." He chuckled then stepped closer, lowering his voice.

"Actually I wanted to ask you something." I shut my locker, hitched my bag over and shoulder and turned to him.

"Okay."

"I wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch with me." I opened my mouth but nothing could be voiced before I shut it again. Does he not realize there is one huge reason, in the form of a stuck up bitch, why I can't eat with him. His eyes darted up to mine when I was silent.

"Rosalie won't be at school for a while," He said once understanding my hesitation.

"She and Jasper went back to Texas for a funeral. I'm not sure how long they'll be gone."

_Wow._  
He's nervous. It was running through his veins the way he would avoid eye contact, run his hands through his hair and shift on his feet; ready to bolt at any moment. I found it endearing.

"Sure." I said biting my lip, unsure how he'd react. All three of his previous actions stopped. They were replaced by bright shining eyes, a breath of relief and a dazzling crooked smile.

"I'll see you at lunch then." His scent followed him as he turned and left in the direction of his class.

The first bell rung and I shuffled my way to math, sliding into my seat beside Mike. He all but jumped in my lap when I sat down.

"Bella, I am so sorry for yesterday. They are so shallow and I apologize for everything. I didn't know they would be like that. I should have known Lauren and Jessica were going to pull shit like that and I am extremely sorry." I decided to keep quiet and let him get all of it off his chest.

"I promise you I won't bring that on you anymore. I think you're a really cool person and the others would like you but those two think they own the group. Anyways, whenever you want lunch I can arrange something for whoever you want there. Seriously, I'm sorry for their shit."

"Okay Mike. It's not your fault at all but thank you. I have no idea what I did to either of them." Before Mike could respond Mr. Varner walked in and handed us a pop quiz.

Awesome plan ass face.

"They're very immature and I hope we can be friends. We'll try lunch another time."

The quiz itself was a straight forward concept. Easy. It's not like this small town named after a utensil would have mind boggling tests. Back home, I wasn't that good in this subject but I knew my shit. I had to work for my A but I got it down. Now, math can go suck a dick.

The downside to the quiz, it was long and lasted all class. Once it was over, we handed in our papers and parted ways. Mike gave a little smile and wave as he made his way to his next class. I walked into Spanish and kept my head down as I made my way to my seat behind Jessica. No need to accept her stink eye. She didn't budge an inch from her rigid posture. Shoulders never relaxed and she kept her eyes straight forward to the chalk board. Not like I was going to speak to her anyways. These days were starting to wash me away. Nothing could hold my interest. All except one exception. I dragged my feet to Geography and saw Alice bouncing in the back. My smile spread across my entire face. Okay, two exceptions. I set down my stuff and she already launched into her babbling.

"Bella! How're you doing?"

"I'm okay. Better than yesterday." She perked up at the sound of yesterday.

"Yea, you have a lot of explaining to do after my brother kidnapped you and didn't return until much later," Shit. What would he have said? What could he have said? Are we even friends? Do we qualify as friends because we got matching tattoos, went out for lunch and blush awkwardly around each other?

"He wouldn't tell me anything! Very frustrating." The teacher started at that moment and I couldn't be any more grateful. Alice never saw my cheeks flush. Why are boys so damn confusing? No, wait they aren't confusing. In fact they're fairly simple and easy to understand. It's they're stupidity that get's in the way. Testosterone fuels their functions and influences their minds. Cut the shit. I've never had that much experience with guys. I only ever had one. Jacob became easy to read. He could always tell my mood from just looking at me. No matter how hard I tried to keep like stone, he read everything. Just like an open book. Jacob and I had the friend that dated kind of relationship. It worked for us. He didn't need to be with my all the time. I didn't need him all the time. We were in the same friend circle so it was easy for all of us to be together, but when just the guys went out I didn't have this need to keep him all to myself. His smile was always caring, sometimes they were cunning like a child's but one thing that never fooled me were his eyes. They like liquid tar. Beautiful black eyes. Whether they were glazed over with sadness or lust I could read him from one look into them. We never fought much, but when we did we waited till the other was ready to talk. We seemed natural together, he was easy going and we had nothing to prove. Till _that_ whore showed up.

Lunch finally came and I was both nervous and excited. Alice and I walked down the halls together, sluggishly making our way to the cafeteria. She kept talking, not realizing where my mind was.

Why is this boy flipping me into knots over a stupid little lunch? He could never actually be interested in me. Nothing was extraordinary about me. Something in the way he stands there, oblivious to the world around him made me want to know him. Know his past, present and future. I wanted to find out why he smiled when his eyes darkened and hardened with anger. I wanted to know why he would suddenly stare off into nothing, seeing something that made his emerald eyes glaze over. I wanted to know why he was so damn mysterious. I wanted to know what he wanted from me. I wanted to know what he knew about me. But most of all I wanted to know what he would do once he knew.

"Bella?" I looked to Alice who was still talking. Not even looking at me…

"Bella…" a tinkling voice with raw sadness stopped me. No. No. No. My legs couldn't move. My head refused to move. Panic, sadness and hurt pumped from my heart. Regret seeped through my pores. A light sheen of sweat covered my hair line and pamls. She was here. Here, within walking distance. My fingers felt like ice. Images played through my mind. Her laughter. Her smile. The slight gap in between her front teeth. Hazel eyes were always shinning with happiness. Always. Everything hurt. My legs hurt, my head hurt, my lungs hurt. My heart hurt. My breathing started coming in shallow breaths. I knew kids were pushing past me in the hallway, but I couldn't feel them. Alice's lips were moving but I couldn't hear her words. She was being drowned out. My ears were filled with screams, metal and glass shattering. Sounds that have haunted me every night. A wave of nausea sickened me. Red flowed from her head and matted her long brown hair. My eyes pricked with tears and I slowly turned around. Anticipation was pummeling against my rib cage and my heart jumped into my throat. No one was there. No one was calling my name. Kids were still pushing around me. No one was trying to get my attention at all.

"Bella! Jesus Christ what's going on?! Talk to me!" Alice never swore. I whipped my head towards her. She wasn't looking at me like I was crazy. Her eyes only held worry.

"Sorry Alice. I just… thought someone had called my name." I ran a hand through my hair and tugged on the strands a little. Fuck, maybe I am crazy.

"Let's just go to lunch." She launched into how weird Edward had acted last night but I could tell she wasn't over my little episode. She kept sneaking glances from the corner of her eyes. She pulled me straight to the lunch line and started piling the food onto a tray. I raised an eyebrow at her. She giggled.

"What? Jasper tired me out yesterday." _Oh no fucking way._ I stared at her.

"I'm no longer hungry." She punched my arm. Hard.

"Oh shut up you. Just wait till you get some, I'll be wanting all the details." Jesus, fuck no. She definitely would not want the details I'm thinking off…. Since they're with her brother. She danced her way to the table and sat next to Emmett. The only spots open were between Edward and Emmett or Edward and Alice. Gee, where should I sit. I moved my way to the chair between Edward and Emmett.

"Careful Bella," the velvety voice warned " Emmett's not a gracefull eater. Guaranteed his lunch will end up in your lap." I chuckled, as did Alice.

"Oh shut the fuck up. I'm very careful thank you very much." The burly one crossed his arms looking like a very pissed off teddy bear. I tore open my crackers and munched on one.

"So Bella, what do you say to a movie and sleepover tomorrow night? My mom's been dying to meet you." Her eyes flickered over to Edward briefly.

"Oh, yea. That'd be fun. I'll double check with Charlie tonight." The god beside me piped in.

"You can just ride with me and Alice after school tomorrow." I brushed the crumbs off the table and looked at the bronze haired boy

"Okay." His crooked smile gave way and Alice launched into conversation. Surprisingly enough I enjoyed my lunch time with them. Alice mostly led conversation with the rest of us adding in here and there. For once I actually laughed. All of them were genuine too. I almost died when a deep, velvet laugh joined mine. But I did melt into a puddle when his knee casually brushed mine. I flushed immediately and looked at him in surprise. He just smiled and knocked me knee one more time before returning to the conversation. The warning bell broke our bubble and we all stood to go to our classes. Edward and I made our way to Biology poking fun at Alice and Emmett's antics the entire way there. I briefly felt his hand at me back when we ran into a cluster of kids in the hallway. His warm hand stayed there for the remainder of the walk. We sat down and I pulled out my stuff from my backpack. The teacher walked in and announced we would be watching a film. Awesome. Nap time. Ever since my nightmares became daily there was no point in even trying to sleep. Unconsciousness used to be my escape from anything. You could dream about whatever the hell you wanted. You could just shut down and think of anything or anyone. You can avoid all the pain of your life or dream about a scenario you wanted to change. You could dream something fucked up like Bugs Bunny stealing all your gold or playing volleyball with a wasp. It was your escape in from life in your own mind. Now the dream world only suffocated me into nightmares; slowly killing me every time. Today, I was desperate for rest. As soon as the lights shut off my head dropped onto my arms, folded on the table. A faint buzzing from the TV eventually faded and I fell into my dream land.

_I walked into a big open field, flowers bloomed everywhere. The sun was out and bright. The only shade was under the one tree in the meadow. Edward was sitting on a bench under the tree. I looked down and saw I had on a wedding dress. Silk hung down to my bare feet and the bodice was strapless and beaded. My hair felt pinned up but there were wisps of curls hanging by my face. I walked quickly to Edward and gasped. He looked like an angel in the crisp black suit, but I gasped for an entirely different reason. His usually bright green eyes were cold and flat black … in anger. He stood as I made my way towards him. _

"_Don't lie Bella." I blanched at him._

"_What are you talking about?" This made him only angrier._

"_Stop fucking lying. Just stop." Tears I didn't know existed sprung from my eyes._

"_I'm so sorry Edward." He started to walk away._

"_Please Edward!" I was almost full out sobbing at this point. My heart felt torn and shattered within my chest. He whipped around, waved of anger just beaming from him. _

"_I can't do this anymore." He whispered and reached into his shirt at his neck. He tugged at something and dropped a gold chain into the grass then walked away. I ran to his chain and fell to my knees in the grass. My shaking hands found his chain and I lifted it to me face. Glittering in the sun were two wedding rings. _

Cool hands pulled at my arms and my head lifted.

"Hey. Class is over Swan" My face must have been fixed into an odd expression because he started laughing.

"C'mon we get to go home now." I nodded and packed up my things, noticing everyone leaving the class. I threw my bag over my shoulder and we hurried out the classroom.

Why would I ever dream that about me and Edward like that? Nothing about it made sense. Wedding, rings, lies and a meadow? Okay, maybe the lies made sense. I hadn't told anyone my real reason for moving here but no one needs to know. A small town like this would eat that shit up. I threw my biology book in my locker and slammed the door shut. This new town is fucking with me. I have no idea what to take from that dream. But damn did Edward look good. Well he could make a burlap sack look good. I put my hood up and hurried out the door. Yea it rains in Forks but now it was pouring down. I really need to talk to Charlie about getting a car. I barely took three steps when a familiar silver Volvo pulled up next to me. He didn't say anything, just pushed the passenger door open. I tossed my bag at my feet and shut the door.

"Thanks." He pulled out of the lot and grinned.

"My pleasure. Didn't want that pretty little head of yours drowning in a puddle when you trip." He snickered at his joke and I sat there feigning mad. He took one look at my face and backtracked.

"Oh c'mon, I'm kidding Bella." I laughed and he flushed.

He pulled into my driveway, right behind the cruiser. Charlie's home? I pulled my hood back up and turned to Edward.

"Thanks again. I'll see you tomorrow." I had my hand on the handle when I felt long fingers wrap around my fore arm. I turned, surprised at hoe close his face was to mine. His eyes smoldered and his lips quirked upwards.

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget you're coming to my house tomorrow." He released my arm but didn't move. Oh right, he lives there too. This will be fun. I turned to the door.

"And Bella? Do me a favor?" I turned to him again, he was even closer. His eyes were searching mine, trying to ask a silent question. His scent was everywhere again and I became aware of how I was breathing in his sweet, tangy breath. I licked my lips quickly. His eyes followed my movement then back to my eyes. His were shinning with mischief.

"Can you bring your Misfits shirt?" I remained where I was before answering.

"Sure." I smiled then got out and ran to the door. I threw it open and heard the car behind me pull out.

"Charlie?" I found him staring out the window, still in his work uniform.

"Why was Edward Cullen driving you home?" His harsh tone made me defensive.

"Because it's raining and he didn't want me to walk in it seeing as I don't have a car." It was a low blow, he didn't make a lot for being a chief in a little town, but don't be an asshole. He turned to me. His eyes were angry yet sad.

"Bella I just don't like him. He's got a bit of a past and I don't want you involved. We'll get you a car." Wait. Edward has a bit of a past? And the chief from the department knows about it? As in he broke the law? He started to walk to the kitchen but wasn't done talking. .

"I have to go back to the station. One of the guy's wife is having a baby so I'm covering for him. I wanted to pick up something to eat and let you know." I just stood there, unaware of what to say.

"Okay." He started walking to the door when Edward's voice flew back in my mind.

"Oh Charlie," He turned around and looked at me curiously "Uhm, Alice Cullen asked me if I wanted to stay at her house tomorrow. I'd just go with her after school. Is that okay?" I carefully made the plans focused on Alice. He answered somewhat awkwardly.

"Oh uh, yea, sure. It's uh, good to see you making friends Bells. Alice is a nice girl." With that he turned and left.

So Edward is hiding something. And apparently it's worse than I thought seeing as even Charlie knows about it. The more I thought about it the more I was intrigued. Everyone has pasts. Everyone is ashamed of something they did. I am no different. I'm a perfect symbol for regret. I only hope Edward can understand.

I turned and got to work on my dinner, realizing how lonely and quiet this world really is.

* * *

**Yeeeeeeee. Okay gonna clear up some things.**

**In my story Mike is going to be a good friend for Bella. Yes he was annoying and trying to get the girl in the book but i'm tired of the mean Mikes or annoying Mikes.**

**He deserves some credit. So Mike = good. Think of him as Bella's Jacob. Her good friend but no love triangle there.**

**As for Jacob, he may come into the story.**

**By the by, I update when i get a creative wave of thoughts come. I can't just openly sit down and write a chapter. It'll take time. **

**Review if you like.**


End file.
